Integrated circuits (ICs) (also known as chips) are capable of providing transistors that have an operating frequency of 1 GHz or more if these transistors are fabricated using the proper materials. Generally, silicon material is not capable of producing as high frequency transistors compared to indium phosphide (InP), for example. However, these other materials yield a lower number of transistors as compared to silicon transistors.